This invention relates to an artistic bed for aquariums and like containers.
Many transparent aquariums, whether they are of small fishbowl size or large tank-like dimensions, are preferably provided with a bed of sand, coral or other equivalent particulate material for purposes of supporting plants, collecting debris, etc. Heretofore, such beds have comprised a material of a single type or color, or intimate mixtures thereof, throughout the extent of the bed. Thus, the appearance of the bottom of the aquarium has been visually uniform.
The present invention is based on the discovery that it is possible to provide an artistically arranged bed which has a plurality of selectively arranged materials and/or colors to thereby provide a pleasing and interesting design which enhances the beauty of the container.
In accordance with the invention, a multi-chambered form is provided which is placed in the bottom of an empty aquarium or the like. The chambers are arranged in a desired configuration. Particulate material is then poured into each chamber individually, with a different material type and/or color used for adjacent chambers. When the chambers are filled to the desired level, water is carefully and slowly poured into the aquarium, Subsequently, the form is removed upwardly from the bed through the water, leaving the artistic design intact.